Baby, Relax And Enjoy
by Val-Creative
Summary: Sunday mornings are for being lazy and sleeping in. Axca wishes she could both of those things. But thankfully, her girlfriend provides a nice distraction in the middle of an unsuccessful phone call. /Modern AU. Femslash. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

Sunday mornings are for being lazy and _sleeping_ _in_.

Axca wishes she could both of those things. She woke up to the crack-ass of dawn with Ezor yelling about running out of acai berries for her early workout smoothie and marching out of the front door in her high heels. Ezor hasn't been back since. At least the apartment is quieter.

The shower has tons of hot water, considering the plumbing issues Friday last week, but everything smells suspiciously like mildew. Acxa towels off quickly. She wraps her shoulder-length and bluish purple dyed hair into another smaller, white terry-cloth towel and pulling on a oversized, light pink tee with bold black letters **NOT TODAY, SATAN** scrawled out on the front.

Ezor's hickey itches on Acxa's neck, reddened and swollen, as she rubs on it absently. Time to focus. Acxa seats herself cozily on her wooden and utility-frame bed, forgetting about her boy-cut underwear in the bathroom and grabbing her job-headset from a nearby drawer at Acxa's feet.

The dial-tone clicks.

"Hey. Patch me in, Zethrid," Acxa mumbles, flipping through her binder and notes.

Her friend grunts in acknowledgement, tapping away at her desktop. "Got a male client for you who said his friend paid for a half an hour." A low, amused laugh. Coming from Zethrid, it means Acxa has been likely assigned to a potential _troublemaker_. "Good luck with this one."

Acxa grunts back, now irritated, shifting and picking at another itch between her asscheeks.

There's another click, and it means Zethrid is long gone, replaced by the client. She switches to her customer service voice automatically, keeping the tone sultry and delighted.

"Hello. Welcome to the Galra Love Connection. What's your name, sweetheart?"

Rustling and a murmur. Acxa tries to listen in, and then hears him speak up again. "Uh… Keith," the client replies, sounding deeply uncertain about this conversation. "What's your name?"

Jeez. Keith sounds like a bag of _fun_ with that monotone.

"Oh my, you _are_ sweet. My name is Ladnok." She forces a girlish, tittering giggle, mock-smiling through her professional demeanor. It's nowhere near her best, but it's _Sunday_ friggin' morning and who calls a phone sex operator at hours like this? "So what are you into, big boy?"

The big pause is not reassuring at all. "Dunno," he admits. "I have a hunting knife from my mom…"

Acxa's smile falls.

Oh j _eeeee_ z no — talking about weapons _AND_ his mom?

She rolls her head backwards, exasperated. Their apartment door swings open in the distance, and with enough tilting, Acxa can see her girlfriend marching in, yelling for Acxa, carrying a mountain of designer shipping bags. For all of her too-bubbly personality and nosiness, Ezor _is_ what keeps Acxa on her toes and makes life far more better. She's different too. Acxa loves the colorful, patterned tattoos all over her upper arms and along the bridge of Ezor's nose. The same colors of goldenrod and orchid and teal have been dyed permanently into Ezor's nearly ankle-length hair usually swept into a high ponytail,

The bags and boxes end up on the kitchen countertop. Ezor notices Acxa working on the headset and peeps, clapping her ruddy hands over her mouth and wincing, vanishing further into the apartment.

Acxa clears her throat, straightening up.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, honey… you listening?"

"Yeah?" Keith answers back uncertainly.

"I just got out of the shower. All warm and wet, naked, just for you… how about it, baby?" Acxa purrs, curling one of her bare, grey legs to herself. "How's that sound? You want some of this?"

"Um…"

She decides to take the reins on this, hoping that Keith warms up even a _little_ and gets horny, faking a intrigued half-moan. "Your hands are so rough… be gentle, okay? It's my first time…" Acxa hums loudly, shutting her eyes and moaning again. " _Oh_ , Keith, mm… …"

Why wouldn't he react other than confused sounds and grumbling?

Acxa startles for a moment, feeling her girlfriend press up against her back, Ezor's nails brushing over her earlobe as she leans in to kiss her jaw, gloss-slicked lips traveling to the neck-hickey.

This is a no-no, especially with one of Ezor's hands fondling over Acxa's fully clothed body.

"But I'm not touching you…?" Keith points out, sounding more confused than before.

She squirms against Ezor, grinning into Acxa's cheek and panting lightly. "Oh my _god_ ," Acxa gasps, her nerves alight with need when Ezor's fingers prod their metallic bullet-vibrator over Acxa's inner thigh, diving underneath Acxa's tee, massaging the vibrator against her in slow… too slow… circles. Ezor moves her gently with it, playing with Acxa's nipple and squishing it between her thumb and forefinger. " _Yes_ … _shit! SHIT!_ … …"

"Hello?" Keith repeats it, three times. Maybe four times. Acxa doesn't know. She hears the dial-tone and cocks up her hips.

Sundays are for a good, lazy _screwing_ , not sleeping.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _VLD isn't mine. I do love Zethrid/Ezor too but I'm also super big into Acxa/Ezor and I'm sad we didn't get that. BUT REALLY I'M GLAD FOR ANY GAY REP. MY LESBIANS WILL BE BACK FOR S8. I HOPE. Alrighty another bingo card space for Voltron Bingo - NSFW Genre "Phone Sex Operator" and let me know what you think! Thankies!  
_


End file.
